parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 style) Part 2 - Tony Toponi Finds Mrs.Brisby
(The camera breaks out of the clouds again, and now we have a bird's eye view of downtown London. Below, a carriage is moving through the streets.) *Tony Toponi/Dr. David Q. Dawson: (narrating) It was the Eve of our good queen's Diamond Jubilee, and the year Her Majesty's government came...(more forebodingly) to the very brink of disaster. She... Oh... (chuckles) I'm... I'm getting ahead of myself. (The camera focuses briefly on the passenger inside the carriage before it pans down, revealing a 23-year-old mouse with brown fur, tan markings at the muzzle and around his eyes, blackish-brown hair, hazel eyes, a pink nose, small whiskers, white buckteeth, and curvy, pink ears. He wears a blue shirt with a red collar, tan pants with a red patch on the right leg, a black overcoat, and a matching hat. He is also barefoot. His name is Tony Toponi.) *Tony/Dawson: (narrating) Tony Toponi's the name, most recently of the queen's 66th Regiment. (The carriage stops, and after his traveling companion departs, Tony hops onto the sidewalk. He opens the newspaper again, and we see that he has marked several places available for rent.) *Tony/Dawson: (narrating) I had just arrived in London after lengthy service in Afghanistan and was anxious to find a quiet place... (A drop of rain falls onto the paper. Tony folds it up and opens his umbrella.) *Tony/Dawson: (chuckling)...preferably dry...where I could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did I know, but my life was about to change forever. (As Tony walks through an alleyway, he pauses. From inside a forgotten rain boot, he can hear someone crying. He walks over to the shoe and sees Elizabeth sitting on a medicine box labelled "Gaston's Liver Pills" crying softly.) *Tony/Dawson: Holy spumoni! Oh my! (Elizabeth was heard crying.) *Tony/Dawson: (from o.c.) Are you all right, my dear? (Elizabeth stops crying, gasps, and turns to him.) (Tony removes a light pink handkerchief from jacket pocket and hands it to her.) *Tony/Dawson: Oh, come now. Come, come. Here, here, dry your eyes. (Elizabeth takes the handkerchief and blows her nose. She sniffles and wipes her nose as she gives it back to Tony and he puts it back in his pocket, taking a seat beside her.) *Tony/Dawson: Ah, yes, that's better. Now tell me, what's troubling you, my dear? *Mrs. Brisby/Olivia: (sniffles) I...I'm lost. (sniffles again) I-I-I'm trying to find Fievel of Baker Street. (She hands him a small newspaper clipping.) *Tony/Dawson: Now, let me see here...(he leans his face closer to the clipping to read the headline.) "Famous detective solves baffling disappearance." Mmm, hmmm. But where are your mother and father? *Mrs. Brisby/Olivia: (tears welling up in her eyes again) That's why I m-m-must find Fievel! (She begins to sob into her hands.) *Tony/Dawson: (calmly) There, there, there. Now, now, now. Well, I don't know any Fievel. (Elizabeth gives him a puppy-eyed look, but then Tony gives her a warm smile on his face.) *Tony/Dawson: But I do remember where Baker Street is. (Her face brightens a bit as Tony reopens his umbrella.) *Tony/Dawson: Now, come with me. We'll find this Fievel chap together. (Cut from Elizabeth and Tony setting off to Baker Street.) Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Nixcorr26 Transcripts